Junon Interrogation
by Kime Tara
Summary: Hints of Rufus:Tifa; Takes place right before Tifa's execution in Junon - Rufus goes to interrogate the prisoner.


**Junon Interrogation**

By Kimetara

One-shot

Disclaimer: I don't even own a Playstation.  Do you really think I own FFVII?

          She sat on her bed, staring out at the sky.

          Meteor loomed above her, scorching the twilight.  It would be the end.

          _*This will be the end.*_

          They would be executed in a few hours now...

          "Seems like the apocalypse has finally arrived, doesn't it?" a velvety voice manifested from behind her.

          Tifa slowly turned her head to look behind her.  When she glimpsed a white suit, she turned back around.  "Yeah."

          "...it's nothing personal, mind you," Rufus spoke at last, coming to stand behind her.  "The people will revolt if somebody isn't punished."

          "I see."  Tifa didn't turn from her observation of the fiery sky.  "What did you do with Barret?" she inquired flatly.

          Rufus laced his fingers.  "We had to make sure he wouldn't cause any...disturbances."

          Tifa turned dull eyes on the man.  "I thought our execution was supposed to be for public viewing."

          "No, he wasn't executed," Rufus amended.  "Just...calmed, you could say."

          "Ah."  She bit her lip, then slid off the bed to stand before him.  Tifa noticed, vaguely, his hair was the same color as the sky.  "Why are you doing this, Rufus?" she asked softly.

          Rufus blinked, running his fingers through his goldenred hair.  "I told you.  For the public."

          "For Shinra," she corrected lowly.  Mockingly.  "For Shinra.  Isn't that right?  Rufus Shinra...nobody's ever seen you bleed or cry..."

          Rufus raised an eyebrow.  The reminder of his reputation seemed to turn him colder.  "I'm glad you know your history."

          "Know your friends, but know your enemy better," she quoted.  "Does Shinra matter that much, Rufus?"

          "Of course."

          "Why?" she questioned.  "The Planet's going to be destroyed.  We might be able to stop it...  For what reason would you risk the life of the Planet?"

          "What makes you think you can stop _that_ thing?"  Rufus waved a hand at the window.  "If anything can, it'll be Shinra."

          "I don't think so..."  Her eyes turned faraway.  "I think...throughout this whole thing...there's been something behind it all.  Something driving past physical appearances..."  She shook her head.  "Cloud knew..."

          "Well, if I remember correctly, Cloud would be dead at this precise moment," Rufus inserted smoothly.

          Tifa's eyes focused, and Rufus found himself drowning in the world of pain that seemed to exist in her burgundy eyes.  They welled with tears, and Rufus smirked as Tifa turned away.

          Surprisingly, she turned back, and allowed Rufus to see her crying.  She watched him, almost defiantly, daring him to comment.

          And comment he did.

          "Crying?  How weak," he remarked offhandedly.

          "At least I'm strong enough to let you see it," she whispered fiercely.  "At least I don't keep it all down, thinking about how other people are judging me."

          His eyes narrowed.  "Are you trying to imply something?"

          "Rufus Shinra," she spoke, and realization seemed to dawn in her eyes.  Her deep, expressive wine eyes...  "Rufus.  You're always hiding, aren't you?"

          He mentally shook himself from studying her.  "Hiding?  I don't hide," he answered, too late realizing the defensiveness that had crept into his voice.

          "Yes, you do.  You're always hiding...that's why you don't cry, isn't it?" she asked, again in that soft, gentle tone.  "That's why Shinra means so much to you..."

          Rufus frowned.  "You don't know what you're talking about."

          "Maybe..."  Tifa turned away, wearily closing her eyes.  "Then again, maybe I know more than you think...  I've been hiding too, you know," she finished, placing herself back on the bed.

          "Having regrets?  I suppose that's normal, considering what's left of your life's going to be pretty short," he replied callously.  "Look at it this way – instead of dying by heat and flames, or slowly freezing to death from the sunlight being blocked by all the dust created when Meteor hits, you'll get to go relatively quickly and easily."

          "Maybe if you let us go, Meteor won't hit," she argued quietly, her back still to the Shinra president.  She watched the air shimmer from the heat surrounding Meteor.

          Rufus exhaled derisively, knowing Tifa could hear him.

          Tifa twisted to face the man, a small frown on her face.  "Why are you here anyway?" she asked abruptly.

          Fortunately for Rufus, the door opened at that moment, and a Second Class SOLDIER pushed in front of him an uncoordinated, sedated Barret.  The SOLDIER shoved Barret to the bed with the point of his gun, then nodded to Rufus respectfully.  Rufus responded with a slight nod of his own, before walking out of the room.

          Tifa watched him leave and sighed.

~~~~~

          "How did the interrogation go?  Did you learn any vital information?" Scarlet questioned eagerly, walking along with Rufus.

          "She refused to answer any questions," Rufus answered shortly.

          Scarlet's eyes gleamed.  "Should we resort to other measures?"

          Rufus raised an eyebrow.  "Jealousy isn't pleasant, is it?" he asked casually.

          Scarlet opened her mouth to respond, blinked, then closed it.  In the time it took her to do all that, Rufus calmly passed her by.__

          Scarlet pursed her lips.  *_That Tifa girl!  I can't believe she managed to make Rufus ridicule me...  Such a little stuck-up bitch, she is.  I'll bet the only reason he snapped at me is because she wouldn't talk, the slut..._*

~~~~~

          Rufus sat in his office, staring out the window.  Meteor loomed, ominous and threatening.

*****

_          "We might be able to stop it...  For what reason would you risk the life of the Planet?"_

_          "You're always hiding... that's why you don't cry, isn't it?  That's why Shinra means so much to you..."_

_          "Maybe if you let us go, Meteor won't hit."_

_          "Maybe I know more than you think...  I've been hiding too, you know."_

*****

          Rufus leaned forward on his desk, resting his lips against his fingers.  He was a fool, but...

          "You."  Rufus motioned to one of his personal bodyguards.

          "Yes, Mr. Shinra?" the said bodyguard replied deferentially.

          "Come here."  The man moved obligingly.  When Rufus was sure he was close enough, he lowered his voice and began speaking.  "I want you to escort Tifa Lockheart to the gas chamber.  This is the spare key."  Rufus pressed the item into the man's hand.  "Be sure to drop it where she can reach it."

          The man looked startled.  "Sir?"

          "Don't question me," Rufus replied, his voice silky.  "And if a word of this gets out, I'll be sure you'll pay with your life."

          "Y-yes sir!"  The soldier saluted his president, deciding to let the matter be.  Rufus nodded, dismissing the man.

          Rufus returned his gaze to the threat of the Planet.  He truly doubted it could be stopped...but if that was so, then at least he wouldn't have to deal with the consequences of the action he'd just committed.

          *_Tifa...  I'm an idiot, but...I hope you make it out alright..._*

AN: Hints of Rufus/Tifa?  Yeah.  Hehe, I like that pairing too!  ^_^  I like almost all Tifa pairings...

Well, anyway, R&R!  *goes back to writing English essay*


End file.
